wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 video)
"The Wiggles: Around the World" is the thirty-fourth Wiggles video of all of the best songs of the Wiggles. Song List #Hot Potato - 1998 #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) - 2006 #Fruit Salad - 1998 #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1998 #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car - 1999 #Wake Up Jeff! - 2006 #Wiggly Party - 2001 #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) - 1998 #Wiggle Bay (song) - 2002 #The Monkey Dance - 1998 #Get Ready to Wiggle - 1998 #Go Santa Go - 1997 #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) - 2006 #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword - 2007 #Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport - 2000 #Dressing Up - 2003 #Move Your Arms Like Henry - 1998 #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! - 2003 #Do the Owl - 2001 tour - 2002 release #The Zeezap Song - 2003 #Play Your Guitar with Murray - 2001 #Rockin Santa - 2004 #To Have A Tea Party - 2008 #Here Come The Chicken - 2006 #Getting Strong (song) - 2007 #Murray Had A Turtle - 2007 #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star - 2007 #I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur! - 2007 #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (song) - 2008 #Dr. Knickerbocker - 2008 #The Shimmie Shake! - 2008 #Over in the Meadow - 2008 #Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail - 2009 #Monkey Man - 2009 #Hot Poppin' Popcorn - 2009 Bonus Songs from Wiggle Time in 1993 #Here Comes a Bear #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Deleted Song #Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (Sung by Greg) - 1997 (The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) Deleted Scenes *Anthony tells everybody that him and the other Wiggles have some challenges for you. Murray points his fingers and does the twist. Jeff stands on one foot and shakes his hands. Sam tells everyone to join in the next song. *Sam sees Jeff sleeping. He wakes him up. But after a few seconds, he falls asleep again. Sam tries again, but he falls asleep again. He tries for the third time, but he stays asleep. Sam tells everyone to sing "Wake Up Jeff!" with Greg and the other Wiggles. *Anthony talks about celebrating parties. *Captain Feathersword says that his favorite song is "Quack Quack, Cock-a-Doodle Doo" *Jeff talks about Wiggle Bay. *The Wiggles dance and tell everyone to join in for the next song. *Anthony sees Santa. Santa tells Anthony that he's going to deliver presents all around the world. Santa leaves. Anthony says "Go, Santa, Go!" *Murray sees Captain dancing. He asks what he's doing. Captain tells him that he's dancing. Murray joins in and tells everybody to join in for the next song. *Anthony talks about Rolf Harris and the song "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" *Murray and Anthony talk about dressing up. *The Wiggles talk about the next song. *Anthony sees Jeff sleeping. He wakes him up. Anthony tells him that it's time to do the owl. *Jeff talks about the zeezaps and how they speak. *Murray talks about guitars. *Sam and Dorothy talk about tea parties. *Anthony shows his chicken hat and talks about the next song. *Murray tells Sam the story about when he had a funny turtle named Tiny Tim. *Dorothy talks about everything she likes. *Sam talks about the animals in the meadow. *Wags tells Jeff that dogs love to chase tales and talks about the song when he chased his tail. *Anthony and Captain talk about the Monkey Man. Trivia *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear is shown twice. One as the 1998 music video from Wiggle Time, and one as a bonus song from "Wiggle Time" 1993. *Sam sings "Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" in this video, but Greg sings this song on the CD. And according to Daniel Celano and Jacob Bergman, Greg's version of this song from "The Wiggles Movie" was originally intended for this DVD. *"Hot Poppin' Popcorn" wasn't even added to the CD. It was only on the video because the CD was made in 2009. *Since Steve Irwin died, they used the prologue of "Do the Owl" taken from from "Wiggly Safari" instead of filming a new one. Although, there was going to be a prologue of Jeff and Anthony introducing Do The Owl. *The first video "Wiggle Time" released in 1993 is mentioned by Anthony in the prologue of "Getting Strong!". Greg is also mentioned in some deleted scenes mentioned by Sam and the closing scene of this video mentioned by Anthony. *At the beginning, old video footage of Jeff & Greg (from Yummy Yummy) are shown but the footage on video appears as the re-recordings. *This is the third video to be released a year after the album came out. The first was "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" and "Yule Be Wiggling". *Clare Field makes a cameo in the prologue of "Getting Strong!". *Paul Paddick plays Santa Claus in a deleted scene before "Go Santa Go". Photo Gallery Images It'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Filming for Wiggly TV MarieField.jpg|Anthony's Mum (Marie Field) TheWigglesandChuckNorris.jpg|Chuck Norris! TheWigglesandJohnFogerty3.jpg|John Fogerty and his daughter present The Wiggles with Gold Album Awards in the USA AnthonyinGettingStrongPromoPicture.jpg|''Getting Strong!'' MurrayinBigBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|''Play Your Guitar With Murray'' SpaceDancingPromoPicture.jpg|''Space Dancing!'' File:HenrytheOctopusin2007PromoPicture.jpg|''Move Your Arms Like Henry'' Food-PromoPicture.jpg|''Wake Up Jeff!'' TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-TVSeries2.jpg|TV Series 2 File:MurrayHadaTurtlePromoPicture.jpg|''Murray Had a Turtle'' File:Lights,Camera,Action,WigglesTVSeries.jpg|''Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!'' File:MagadalenatheMermaid.jpg|Magadalena the Mermaid File:ElephantinConcert.jpg|Do the elephant! File:TheWigglesinShanghai.jpg|The Wiggles in Shanghai File:TheWigglesandBobCarr2.jpg|Presentation of Gold Album NSW Premier Mr Bob Carr and Minister John Watkins File:GoodMorningAmerica.jpg|Rehearsing for Good Morning America File:WigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Steve Irwin and Anthony File:Anthony,MarieandPaulField.jpg|Anthony, Paul and Mum File:DrKnickerbockerPromoPicture.jpg|Dr Knickerbocker File:TheWigglesatPhotoShootMagazine.jpg|At a photo shoot for a magazine File:TheWigglesattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|One of the first shows File:TheWigglesonNeighbors.jpg|The Wiggles on Neighbours File:WigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|''Wiggly Safari'' File:SplishSplash!BigRedBoat-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Filming in Sydney File:TheWigglesin1996BlackandWhitePhoto.jpg|Black and white Wiggles File:TheWigglesandDeniseRichards.jpg|Denise Richards! File:WigglesWorld.jpg|Wiggles at Wiggles World File:TheWigglesandRolfHarris.jpg|Rolf Harris receives his Platnium Awards File:BrettLeeandtheLittleWiggles.jpg|Brett Lee meets The Little Wiggles File:WagstheDogin2007PromoPicture.jpg|Wags the Dog! File:DebraMessing.jpg|Debra Messing! File:TheWigglesandPaulHester.jpg|Paul Hester plays drums on Move Your Arms Like Henry and then films as Paul the Chef File:MonkeyinConcert.jpg|Do the monkey! File:HereComeTheChickenPromoPicture.jpg|''Here Come The Chicken'' File:TheWigglesattheAlbumAwardPresentation.jpg|The Wiggles, Rex Barry, Meryl Gross, Tony Harlow and Anthony's brother Paul at the Gold and Platnium Album Presentation. File:TigerinConcert.jpg|Do the tiger! File:FairyClareandFairyLarissa.jpg|Fairy Clare and Fairy Larissa filming for Dorothy the Dinosaur TV Series 3 File:TheShimmieShakePromoPicture.jpg|Hear the drumbeat! File:TheWigglesatThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Thanksgiving Day Parade, NYC File:DorothyTheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture2.jpg|''To Have A Tea Party'' File:DorothyTheDinosaur'sPartyPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and some of her fairy friends File:NormaFatt.jpg|Jeff's Mum (Norma Fatt) File:TheWigglesWearingRedNoses.jpg|Raising awareness for SIDS and Kids File:FiveLittleJoeys-TVProloguePromoPicture.jpg|''Dressing Up'' File:EverybodyDance!PromoPicture.jpg|''Get Ready To Wiggle'' File:JeanCook.jpg|Murray's Mum (Jean Cook) File:LatinAmercianWiggles.jpg|Latin American Wiggles File:MoveLikeAnEmu-PromoPicture2.jpg|''Move Like An Emu'' File:TheShimmieShakePromoPicture2.jpg|''The Shimmie Shake!'' Montezuma.jpg|Pre-Wiggle Shirts File:OverintheMeadowPromoPicture.jpg|''Over In The Meadow'' File:TheWigglesandLeoSayerinPromoPicture.jpg|Leo Sayer makes The Wiggles feel like dancing! File:RacingToTheRainbowPromoPicture.jpg|Luke Field, Anthony, Greg Truman and Sam dressed for the football song File:MarionMoran.jpg|Sam's Mum (Marion Moran) File:Rockin'Santa!PromoPicture.jpg|''Go Santa Go'' File:ImagesCAHNCN1E.jpg|Kylie Minogue becomes the Pink Wiggle! File:AnthonyandPaul.jpg|Anthony and Paul on Ramsay Street CaptainFeatherswordin2004.jpg|''Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword'' Release Dates *'Australian DVD Realase': March 4, 2010 (ABC Video/Roadshow) *'United Kindom DVD Realase': May 10, 2010 (Hit Entertaimment) *'American DVD Realase': July 6, 2010 (Warner Bros.) Gallery See here Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2010 Category:Sam videos